


【马艾】侵染

by yyanliang



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 马艾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyanliang/pseuds/yyanliang
Summary: 黑手党马哥 × 卧底艾斯 伪站街开头有一段暴力描写 注意避雷20年白情旧文，个人颇为喜欢的一篇
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 6





	【马艾】侵染

马尔科的母亲是站街女，最底层的那种，她痛恨他的父亲，但仍然爱着马尔科。  
  
他们住在十平的地下室出租房里，终日见不得阳光，永远潮湿阴暗。霉味会攀上人的身子，难以洗刷，只有最穷或是最见不得光的那类嫖客才会上门来。  
  
屋子很小，只摆下了一张床和一只桌子，来客人的时候马尔科会被母亲支到外面去，但有一次，一个浑身酒气的男人闯了进来，在马尔科面前，强暴了他的母亲。那是马尔科第一次观看到性交的场面，男人粗暴地冲撞着马尔科母亲的身体，母亲的头被一次次地撞向床头的墙壁，两人交合处血液混着少许透明清液溢出，母亲的惨叫一声低过一声，后面只剩下无气力的喉管吱呀声。  
  
发泄过后男人酒醒了大半，才看到缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖的马尔科，男人翻身下床，随意用手撸下性器上残余的体液，然后将沾满体液的手伸到马尔科面前：“舔干净，不然把你的脖子掐断。”  
  
马尔科向后抵着墙，恐惧的感觉顺着脊柱蔓延而下，冷汗将衣服浸透，寒凉的体感加剧了马尔科的恐惧，双腿不断地打颤，几乎就要跪下去。  
  
床上瘫软的女人突然滚爬着从床上下来，跪倒在马尔科与男人中间，“我来舔…我来舔……”说着就舔上男人的手指。  
  
男人抽出手，反手一巴掌将女人扇到在地，“老子叫他舔，你妈的听不懂人话吗？”  
  
倒地的女人却不知哪来的力气，一把将男人扑倒在地，回头大声冲马尔科叫喊：“快走！快……”  
  
女人话还没有说完，就被男人扯着头发把头往地上砸，“臭小子你今天敢跑我今天就弄死这个贱人！”  
  
马尔科张了张嘴，却没能发出声音，失声的错觉放大了他的感官，母亲额头触目惊心的血液，头骨和地板的撞击声，还有他自己振聋发聩的心跳，他真的很想逃，但几乎无法挪动一分一毫！  
  
“砰！”是门被砸开的声音，这声响也让马尔科从恐惧中回过神来，向大门跑去，那里有一群男人，手里拿着砍刀，枪或者别的什么武器，马尔科又不敢跑了，又退回房里，那群人没有理会马尔科，自顾自地走进门，为首的男人走向屋里殴打马尔科母亲的男人，给手枪上好膛之后直指其脑门：“啧，知道自己活不久了拉个妓女陪你黄泉路上伺候你吗？你可真够‘男人的’啊，扎克里。”  
  
“别…别杀我……再给两天时间，我一定…一定找回那批货。”扎克里撇开身上早已断气的女人，跪在男人面前，抖若筛糠。  
  
“你之前说三天，三天又三天，我已经没有耐心和你耗了。我呢，就喜欢赚钱，你破坏我的兴致我也不会让你过得太平，你不是喜欢玩女人吗？”男人的枪口下移，指着扎克里的下体开了一枪，“这样，就算两清了。”  
  
说完，那群男人就打算离去，全然不管因过度疼痛而在地上扭曲地像条蛆虫一样的扎克里。  
  
“我…我可以……加入你们吗？”一旁的马尔科不知道哪里来的勇气，跑过去扯领头男人的裤腿。  
  
男人蹲下来，看着还不断发抖的马尔科，“你知道我们是什么人吗？”  
  
“不知道…可…那个人…杀了我妈妈，我想也许你们是好人。”儿童的思考方式总是简单，你讨厌我讨厌的人，那我们就是一边的。  
  
男人看着马尔科笑了，然后将自己手上的手枪上好膛递过去，“你刚刚看到这东西怎么用吧，你拿着，去杀了那个男的，我就让你加入我们。”  
  
马尔科接过手枪，指着地上胡踢乱打的扎克里，手臂不住的颤抖着，“嘣！”男人出声吓他，马尔科手一抖，差点把手枪甩出去，后面的人哈哈大笑，“算了吧，小朋友，福利院里去看小人书更适合你。”  
  
男人话音刚落就听到真实的枪声响起，马尔科因为后坐力向后退了几步，跌倒在地，正大口喘着粗气。  
  
马尔科将手枪递还给男人，眼里的恐惧惊慌一扫而空，只剩深不见底的蓝。  
  
男人接过手枪，吹了一声口哨。  
  
他的母亲是政府收尸的，他路过彩电商店的时候，在电视展示墙上看到了母亲和扎克里的新闻，组织里的人告诉他，政府会将他们火化，家属可以过去领取骨灰安葬，可马尔科是黑户，并没有办法证明自己和母亲的家属关系。然后，他听说，无人认领的骨灰殡仪馆会将他们洒在晴川河里，晴川河是东西向的河流，晴天能一直照到阳光，当时人迷信，觉得如此便能超度净化那些亡灵。  
  
小孩子在地下世界里活得并不轻松，马尔科时常过着吃一顿顶三天的日子，很多时候赶不上当初住在地下室的时光，那个时候有母亲陪着他，而现在，能够依靠的只有他自己。饿得受不了的时候马尔科就会跑到晴川河的河堤上坐着，想象母亲陪在他身边，告诉他不要怕。  
  
直到很久以后马尔科才明白他身边的人并不是什么正义的伙伴而是黑手党，而那时的他已经无法回到表面世界了。  
  
他母亲曾经和他说过很多次，希望他成为一个正经的人，但她还没来得及告诉马尔科正经的意义她就已经离他而去，当马尔科了解正经是何意义时，已经太晚了。  
  
马尔科恨过自己没能成为母亲期望的样子，但更恨的是自己的软弱，他常常想，如果他一早上去拉开那个男人，他的母亲是不是就可以不用死了，但世间没有如果，因此、他也从不后悔那时候他开的那一枪。  
  
于是，他到晴川河的理由，变了——他在向母亲道歉，但如此单向的忏悔是没有回应的，他在很久、很久的以后，都没能从这件事中走出来。  
  
因为马尔科能力出众又没有后顾之忧，他很快就在组织里崭露头角，登上管理层。后来，政治变革，地下黑色势力遭到严打，组织内部被冲击的七零八落，也开始摸索转变之道。而马尔科出乎意料地善于经商社交，理所当然地被放上台面，后面的各方势力一把抹空了他几乎所有的案底，将他包装成他母亲曾经说过的那个“正经人”的样子。  
  
正经人的日子并不比原来好过，看不完的文件、去不完的应酬，还有一些被送到或是自愿到他跟前的男孩女孩，都让他非常疲惫。因为年幼时目睹的那一场堪称凶残的性爱，让他对性有些本能的排斥，但生意场上很些时候却不得不给对方面子，接下那些他并不想要的礼物。  
  
他接手公司的第五年，生意已然蒸蒸日上，他一次在吸烟区抽烟的时间里，第一次遇见了那个日后与他纠缠一生的男孩。  
  
马尔科点着烟，稍稍离开人群密集的中心地，看着街对面的小巷，一伙混混带着一个高中生样子的男孩进去了，应该是勒索，这种事情马尔科以前也干过，他抽了一口烟，感觉每天的生活都是如此重复枯燥，他的过去一遍遍地在眼前由不同的人重演，一边边地提醒马尔科：过去无法被掩盖，现在再怎么光鲜亮丽的包装，也只是表面，无法洗去他一身的污浊和软弱。  
  
马尔科正感叹，就看到有个黑发少年冲进了对面的巷子里，马路的嘈杂让他无法辨明情况，一会儿过去，他看到最先进去的那群混混跑了出来，脸上挂着彩骂骂捏捏地离去。又过了一会儿，那个黑发少年走了出来，一个人，伤得比那群混混重得多，鼻青脸肿的，校服擦破了几处，让本就破旧的校服显得更破旧了。最后，那个被勒索的男孩走了出来，哭丧着脸向他问话，黑发男孩挤出一个比哭还难看的笑脸，对他挥了挥手，就转身离去。  
  
马尔科觉得他最后的表情实在难看，但同时又觉得他脸上每一颗雀斑都在闪闪发光。  
  
第二天又在同一个吸烟区，但他没有抽烟，周围偶尔有人会因为他不凡的衣着过来尝试搭话，他没有理，只盯着对面的小巷。现在正是放学时间，他以前也是那群混混的一员，他知道一次性的帮助没有用，那个小男孩还会放学回家，不可能永远有人护着，上一次受的伤一定会在下一次加倍讨回来。那个黑发男孩也会在报复的名单上挂着。  
  
马尔科已经很久没打过架了，但如果有必要，他不介意作为前辈去教育一下那群小混混。  
  
但事实是——没这个必要，那个黑发长雀斑的男孩子今天也、非常英勇地打跑了那群混混。  
  
后面的日子，那个黑发男孩每天都从这条路上经过，找他混混也越来越来越多，他们的打架场地也不局限与那个小巷了，马尔科一般根据黑发男孩第二天的伤势判断他们前一天打架的激烈程度。看样子那小子，一次也没有输。马尔科这么想着，情不自禁地弯了唇角。  
  
后来的某一天开始，马尔科看不到那个男孩子了，马尔科算算时间，想着应该是毕业升学或是去工作了。  
  
于是，马尔科为数不多的乐趣，少了一个。  
  
其实以马尔科的势力，去找到那个男孩子的信息是一件非常容易的事情，甚至还可以策划一场看起来极为合理的“邂逅”，但他没有。  
  
——向往太阳是本能，但是，无法在阳光下生存的人、接近太阳，是找死。  
  
马尔科的日子又回归日常，他偶尔会想念那个黑发男孩子，那个、真正的、正义的伙伴。他想，也许他长大以后会成为一名警察，就像他曾经幻想的一样。  
  
马尔科很久很久都没有再见过那个男孩子，直到那宗意料之外的生意。  
  
马尔科在本地有多处房屋，很少会住酒店，陌生的环境他很难入眠，总会因为一些往事被梦魇住。  
  
那一次，是意外。  
  
他在酒店地下的酒吧包厢里谈完生意出来就看到暗处半开放式桌台那边一抹熟悉的身影，黑色带点卷曲的头发，偏瘦但修长有力的四肢，被一个男人半搂着劝酒。马尔科觉得有些反胃起来，母亲额头的鲜血又从脑海深处上浮，封存已久的、鲜血浇灌出来的暴戾慢慢地、慢慢地、从心底溢出来——所有我珍爱的宝藏都要被烂泥沾染然后夺走销毁吗？  
  
下属的提醒让马尔科回过神来，和合作伙伴道歉自己的失神，整理好情绪送其离开后又一个人折返。  
  
然后，他看到了山田——一个下属的下属，地下生意场上的老手，精于察言观色。  
  
马尔科走过去，轻佻地夸奖了那个男孩子的样貌，他看到了山田对那个背头男人的眼神，他知道，他一定会如愿，他、必须如愿。  
  
他带走了那个男孩，去了这个酒店一直给他预留的房间。马尔科是个很认真的人，做戏也很认真。  
  
他想，今天留他一晚，明早放他回去，再和这边夜总会的人打声招呼，没有人能挑出什么，也许会传些什么他终于开窍为色所迷之类的闲话……  
  
但是，事情没有往马尔科期待的方向发展。他没到的是，那个背头男人，在酒里放了东西，男孩缠上他的时候他有些慌乱，下意识地想躲开，想让他从自己身上下去，但是他一低头，就看到少年有些湿润地眼眸，湿漉漉的，没了以前和混混们干架时坚定和自信，是马尔科没见过的，脆弱的、胆怯的。  
  
马尔科突然一下就心软了，没有推开怀里的少年，敞开怀抱任他动作。  
  
少年的动作僵硬生涩，搂着马尔科蹭，把脑袋往他怀里拱，胯下精神的物事蹭着马尔科的大腿，不得其法。  
  
马尔科被他弄着弄着，也起了些反应，弯绕的别扭心思从心底爬出来，和之前溢出来的暴戾情绪混在一起，交织产生别的更为复杂的情绪，有些人直白地把他概括于性欲，有的人将其美化为情欲。  
  
散落一地衣物被掉落打翻地水杯浸湿、光裸的两具躯体交缠在一块，灼热去找寻冰凉，但最后却一齐升温，共堕欲海……  
  
因为长期被迫连轴转的生物钟，马尔科醒得很早，看着睡在旁边的男孩，有一点发懵，但，难得地，睡了个好觉。  
  
马尔科洗过澡，换上浴袍，一件件地将客厅散落一地的衣物拾起，放在沙发上，正好洗澡前定的早餐送到了。一边吃着早餐一边确认今天的行程，和助理沟通好来接他的时间，并嘱咐给他带一套新的西装好体面地签昨天谈妥的单子后，马尔科拨通了以藏的电话，这一带他们势力下的风俗业老板是直接和他对接的，他想询问一下，有关男孩的事情。  
  
以藏办事的效率快得可怕——那个男孩像马尔科之前畅想的，去做了警察，这次是一次卧底行动，目标是昨天那个背头男人和与他交易山田。  
  
马尔科听着以藏的报告，蹙起了眉头，风俗生意一般是黑白两道通吃，胆子大的还会赚双面钱，这个马尔科是知道的，他并不反对这种做法，而且他本人甚至可以说是各中典范。但是，中间人是只管收钱和送人，并不会理善后的事。按照昨晚他带走男孩的顺畅程度来说，警方应该也没有考虑到善后的事情，这点很奇怪。山田是做散户中间人的，而且不担风险只赚抽成，所以单子都很小，交易对象很显然也不需要长期卧底，卧底录音很多时候只能作为信息参考不能作为定罪证据，所以警方是打算牺牲男孩，然后让交易成功进行，再人赃俱获吗……  
  
马尔科有点心凉，一群正经人组成的圈子也会很肮脏的勾当存在，他一直都知道，但是没想到这会发生在他以为会成为太阳一样耀眼的、正义的伙伴身上，而且他好像并不知情？  
  
马尔科回过头来，看到男孩裹着被单缩在卧室门框那边，脸颊一阵绯红，马尔科心情突然一下又放松了，仿佛又回到了当年的吸烟区。马尔科指了指浴室的方向：“先洗洗吧，昨天做得太过了，没有给你清理，衣服我给你拿过去。”  
  
少年红着脸磨蹭了一下，还是进了浴室。  
  
早餐时几句带点调戏性质的对白让马尔科得到少年的名字——艾斯，A-C-E、Ace这样拼，是个与他相称的名字，马尔科想着中学时代一个打一群的艾斯，忍不住又笑了。  
  
那天早上以马尔科一笔不算小的小费结束，艾斯接得别扭，马尔科看得好笑。  
  
马尔科以为之后的短时期内他和艾斯是不会有接触了，但第二天晚上他就在一个酒吧里捡到了喝得半醉的艾斯。  
  
他看起来非常失落，以及一点酒鬼身上常见的颓唐，让马尔科想起小时候总是吃不饱的自己。所以他带他去了他从小去到大的晴川河。  
  
马尔科其实是想安慰他，但很显然，他没有什么安慰人的经验。于是，他和他讲：“我常来这里，思考要不要去死。”这实在称不上是什么好的安慰，而且其实马尔科最想死的时候，是看到艾斯的时候。  
  
他在艾斯身上看到的，是他年幼时缺少的勇气，也是，那个世上没有的如果。  
  
艾斯倒是没有深究，反而絮絮叨叨地和他说工作的不开心，马尔科耐心听着，觉得生长在阳光处的小孩真好，他们需要担心的问题只有每次的任务分配的怎么样，和同事关系怎么样，而他和艾斯一般大的时候，还在为今天能否活下去，今天是否愿意活下去而苦恼。  
  
两个人就这么吹着夜风聊天，其实大部分都是艾斯在说，借着酒劲，似乎要把这些时日的不满都倒出来。  
  
直到——河对岸高楼的霓虹灯一点点暗下去，马尔科向艾斯伸出手，向他提出今晚的第二次邀请。  
  
艾斯拉住他的手，两个人一块去了马尔科的一处住所。  
  
这天夜里的他们反而做得很生涩，像是两个初尝禁果的少年，摸索着成人世界的秘密。马尔科也没有多折腾他，还温柔地给他做了事后清理，但没能陪他吃早餐。马尔科起床的动作很轻，拿了一张名片，在反面写道：也许，你可以尝试换份工作。  
  
他将名片反放在床头柜上，用一个空玻璃杯压住，想了想，又从钱夹里取出一叠钱来，比上次的小费要多几倍，作为此次的“嫖资”，马尔科想象着艾斯起床看到这沓钱的复杂神色，又忍不住心情大好。  
  
马尔科再见到艾斯，是在三天后的夜晚，离最初那家酒店一条街远的红灯区路口，那里是站街女们拉客的地方，运气好的话就能被带到正规酒店里，但大多数都只能被带往红灯区的破旧旅馆，更有甚者，只在红灯区的某个暗巷……  
  
艾斯就站在那个路口，在一群穿着暴露浓妆艳抹的站街女中间，显得有些鹤立鸡群。  
  
他们不是偶遇，马尔科很确信他在蹲点守自己，而且，不止一天。其实，如果不是以藏昨天和他说那个小警察好像转变目标盯上他了，他根本不会到这来。但警方这一举动几乎让马尔科确信了艾斯的上司不喜欢艾斯，甚至觉得他很碍眼。马尔科对警局太熟悉了，毕竟打了三十多年交道，像他这样的目标，以区警署的小警员来身边做卧底，实在是荒唐，他公司的那几位卧底身份搬出来，可能还要压他们署长一头。  
  
马尔科在艾斯街对面的车里，透过车窗观察艾斯的一举一动，想着这么乖巧的小警员为什么会被讨厌呢？太过脱线单纯？容易情绪化？“善良式”伸张正义？马尔科没想通就去“偶遇”了艾斯，因为看到有几个小混混向艾斯走去，马尔科觉得他再不过去，暗巷里就要多几条瘫软昏迷的躯体。  
  
“马尔科？”艾斯看着马尔科过来，试探地叫着他的名字。他笑着应了，问他，“不是说要你换份工作吗？”  
  
“嗯…在找了，其实、今天是想和马尔科说声谢谢，谢谢马尔科给我换工作的勇气！“马尔科比艾斯要高上一些，因此把艾斯的小动作看的一清二楚，比如：他撒谎的时候会用手去摸后脖颈。马尔科觉得有些好笑，他真的非常非常不适合卧底这个工作，情感表达太过直白了。  
  
但那个时候的马尔科并没有注意到艾斯直白表露出的，还有对他的亲近和不设防。  
  
艾斯的报答是一顿街边小摊的拉面，难得的是老板是华夏人，店里的秘制辣酱异常好吃，在还刮着冷风的春夜里吃上一碗，整个人都是暖烘烘的。  
  
那天，他们一起回家，分别的时候艾斯问他：“还可以再见面吗？”马尔科看着他因吃辣而变得红肿晶莹的嘴唇，第一次有了想要主动亲吻一个人的欲望。然后，他给艾斯留下了他的私人手机号。  
  
马尔科再次坐进车里的时候他能够清晰地听见自己的心跳声，感受热度一点一点地从心脏顺着血管传遍四肢百骸，很久，都没有消退的迹象。  
  
——现在的马尔科承认，艾斯很适合卧底这份工作，至少，很适合在他这做卧底。  
  
后来的艾斯在一家咖啡店工作，但并没有离开警局，似乎是打定主意要在马尔科身边做长线卧底了。马尔科隔三岔五就会收获以藏的眼刀和提醒，萨奇总会在旁边搅混水：“马尔科这铁树开花不容易啊，那个小警察我见过了，好像并不太精明的样子，安心啦，只有马尔科这狐狸玩弄别人的份。”然后他会收获马尔科和以藏的双重白眼。  
  
其实马尔科说不清楚，现在的他们是什么关系。少数他清闲的时候会去艾斯打工的咖啡店喝咖啡，然后等艾斯下班，两个人一块看看夜场电影或是吃点宵夜什么的，再去任意谁的家里做爱。  
  
萨奇一口断定他们只是炮友关系，还挤兑马尔科一把年纪还像情窦初开的少女一样扭扭捏捏地纠结名分。马尔科把萨奇轰出办公室，决定一个人思考这个问题，他成长地太匆忙了，很多事情都没来得及学习，对于谈恋爱这件事，他还真的是第一次。  
  
还没等马尔科想通这件事，变故就突然发生，艾斯第一次向马尔科提出了有关山田那个中间人的问题，就像是一盆冷水，将马尔科熊熊燃烧的心火气焰浇得熄了一大截。两个人过于平凡的相处让他几乎忘记了对方是个警察，来他身边是为了做卧底。  
  
马尔科随便说了几句搪塞，就不说话了。思考着艾斯到底是怎么看待他的，也许真的只是炮友也不一定，又或许，和他上床也只是任务之一。这种想法让他瞬间变得很低落，他好像又变成以前那个一无所有的小男孩，每天都要担心今天会不会死掉，然后在太阳炙热刺眼的光线下自惭形愧地想着自己不如去死掉。  
  
马尔科看着和他絮叨今天咖啡厅有什么新鲜事的艾斯心底一片冰凉，小时候也是这样，以为有了窗子就能圈住明月，但月亮永远高高地挂在天上，地上的孩子永远触碰不到。  
  
马尔科觉得够了，是时候结束这场一开始就不该发生的闹剧，他不要太阳也不要月亮，他已经、不是小孩子了。  
  
于是，在艾斯说出，“马尔科真的好温柔啊，一点都不像会和黑手党打交道的人。”的时候——  
  
“你觉得我应该怎样？  
  
因为想要做爱就撕开你的衣服，把你按在床上一顿猛干？  
  
看你的脑袋因撞上墙壁而迸溅的血花而兴奋地吹口哨？  
  
然后在事后狂扇你巴掌？甚至将你杀死？”  
  
马尔科从床上下来，靠在落地窗框上，打了一只烟，斜睨着床上的艾斯，“知道那个人怎样了么？死了，死于脑部中弹……我开的枪。”  
  
马尔科吐出一口烟，不再看艾斯，转而看向阳台外：“对这样的回答满意吗？艾斯警员？你现在可以拿着你外套口袋里的录音笔走了。”  
  
马尔科听到身后安静了一会，然后就是一阵兵荒马乱的声响，接着，是有些焦急的关门声。  
  
他笨手笨脚又跑得急，指不定路上还得摔。马尔科这么想着更觉得烦躁，熄掉了烟，穿起外套打算回公司看看有什么事情可以做。  
  
马尔科又一次过回了久违的连轴转生活，他适应得仿佛从未改变过，只是少了一分生气，就连萨奇和他说那小子已经五天没去咖啡馆上班了，他也没什么反应。倒是以藏，一把抓住关键，要挟着助理更改延后了他密集的行程——“你现在需要的不是工作，你应该歇一歇，给自己时间想明白。”  
  
话是这么说，但其实马尔科除了公司和家没什么能去地方，他在路上游荡着，不知不觉或是心有所想地走到了那天的拉面店，吃拉面的时候他又想到艾斯的嘴唇，他有些唾弃自己好像真的为色所迷，但又不可否认他是真的想他。  
  
那天他的火发得太莫名其妙了，他欠他一个道歉。他为自己找着借口，安慰着自尊心强的那个自己。  
  
吃完拉面后马尔科慢慢地往家里走，他没有住他们常呆在一起的那个房子了，而住回了他最常住的、晴川河边上的公寓里。路过晴川河的时候他看到一个熟悉的身影坐在他常驻的地方，喝着听装啤酒。  
  
马尔科走过去，低头看他，声音有些冷淡，“怎么没用录音笔举报我？就算没法作为定罪证据也能够请我去局里喝杯茶吧，尽管最后我可能毫发无损的出来，流言带来的群众心理预期降低可以对我的公司造成不小的影响吧，按照你们署长的作风，应该会热烈欢迎你的归来并且很乐意记你一大功，然后联系对手公司从中牟利吧。”  
  
艾斯仰起头看他，眼睛亮晶晶的，半醉着样子呆呆的，又带着委屈。马尔科又想起他的嘴唇来，他亲过、尝过、吃了个剔透的嘴唇！马尔科突然就不敢看他了，撇开眼神想甩掉心里的旖旎念头。  
  
“啧……好凉。“听到响动的马尔科又回过头，就看那小子笨手笨脚地把啤酒泼了一身，于是又急急忙忙蹲下去给他拿纸巾擦拭，一边擦一边数落他的不小心，语气像是给他收拾了八百遍烂摊子的老妈子一样。然后“老妈子”抬起头，正对上艾斯的视线，他忍不住在心里叹了一口气，马尔科觉得也许世上真的是一物降一物。他也在草垛上坐下来，把艾斯抱到自己身上搂着，“贴着我可能暖和点。”  
  
“我不知道……“艾斯搂着马尔科的脖子，在马尔科的耳边说道，“录音我删了……我……并没有受到欢迎。”  
  
马尔科没有说话，他之前觉得他是傻子，现在他觉得艾斯也是傻子，两个人都不大聪明。  
  
“对不起，”马尔科轻轻开口，“那个……是我母亲。”  
  
“对不起，我……”艾斯话没说完又被马尔科用吻堵上。  
  
“没事了，过去很久了。”  
  
然后，马尔科第二次在晴川河边向艾斯提出邀请——这次是真正的家，而不仅是某个住所。  
  
这一次的艾斯没有伸出手，他是被马尔科抱着走的。  
  
也许、这是马尔科在艾斯面前最像黑手党的一刻了。  
  
—— E N D ——


End file.
